The present disclosure relates to an insulation system for securing cladding to the exterior surface of a building, such as a house. In particular, the insulation system includes an insulated panel with integrated attachment members or components. The attachment members allow other panels, such as siding panels, to be joined or attached to the insulated panel more securely than otherwise possible. Methods and processes for making and/or using the insulation system are also disclosed.
Builders and contractors frequently add relatively thick layers of insulation (i.e. 1-6 inches or more) on the exterior of a building to meet the requirements of various energy codes and energy efficiency programs. For example, to enhance the thermal insulation of a building, a layer of insulation foam can be installed on an exterior wall. Cladding, such as siding panels, are subsequently mounted to the insulation. However, such layers of insulation are usually very thick, and are difficult to attach to the exterior wall. Furthermore, it can be equally difficult to attach cladding to the thick layers of insulation in a secure manner without causing pullout or shear stresses over time. Moreover, the addition of the insulation foam makes fastening the cladding directly to the exterior wall sometimes a “hit or miss” process.
It would be desirable to provide an insulation system that can be simply and easily installed to the exterior surface of a building, and that allows for secure mounting of cladding.